


Missing.

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Sad, Survivor Guilt, in this house we stan phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Oliver misses his best friend. Phil misses his best friend. They miss each other.
Relationships: Mark | Phillip & Oliver (Ni No Kuni)
Kudos: 5





	Missing.

Oliver and Phil have always, always always been best friends. Always, nothing could change that. But being without him hurts. Oliver wanted his best friend to be with him, he wanted to have that comfort, that safety, that extra barrier against loneliness, but he can’t. This place is too dangerous. Oliver couldn’t bring him here without him being in danger, without putting his best friend, the only one able to see into his heart and know what was wrong, in terrible terrible danger. He can’t let Phil be hurt.   
  
Oliver wishes he could do this alone, that none of his friends had to risk themselves in this horrible horrible living nightmare he had to go up to and stop, he had to go up to and wake everyone up with his bare hands.  
  
But he didn’t have to do it alone but it's so much worse than doing it alone because they might get hurt. Esther might die here. Swaine might die here. Drippy might die here. If Phil were here he might die. If Myrtle were here she might die. She might die anyway, if something happens to Esther. Denny could die, or Leila. Anyone could die. Oliver didn't want anyone to die. Least of all Phil. Phil was his best friend. He couldn’t lose Phil. he lost his mom already. He wasn't getting her back. If he lost phil it would be so much worse.  
  
And Phil was hurting. Phil had been hurting and Oliver was so wrapped up in his own pain he didn’t notice. He didn't notice his best friend brokenhearted. He wasn't even in motorville for so long, he barely talked to Phil, what if Phil decided he didn’t want him anymore? What if his absence hurt them so much more. But he wouldn’t bring him here. He wouldn’t. It hurt too much. The idea of losing phil, of his best friend being gone, lost not here was the worst in the world.   
  
Oliver couldn't lose phil.   
  
Phil would stay in motorville and Oliver would be here. Oliver would be here, fighting and he would win or die trying. He would probably die either way. He couldn’t bring Phil because Phil would have to see that. Phil would probably wonder where he went but forgetting someone would hurt less than knowing they’re gone forever, never able to get them back. Dead. Like his mom. Oliver couldn’t hurt his best friend, his best friend, hurt like that. He couldn't do that to him. It hurt, it hurt that Oliver was here and Phil couldn’t be here. But it was necessary… wasn't it.  
  
Phil didn’t understand. Why? Why, Why why why why? Why does Oliver still love him, after he killed Allie? Because he did. Phillip is a murderer. Phil killed his best friend's mom and somehow Oliver can’t hate him for it. Oliver isn't over as often, he's usually gone but Phil loves Oliver. And somehow, after everything, after being hurt and being in pain and being hurt by Phil, of all people. Phil punched him. Phil punched Oliver. Phil punched his best friend and he still loves him.   
  
How? How how how does Oliver love him? How does Oliver have the capacity, the space in his heart for the guy who made his mom die? The brat who thought he was good who thought he could make something great with so little experience?  
  
Phil would be better. He would. He would be better for Allie. He would be better for Oliver. He and Oliver would build another car but it would be safe, they wouldn't test it in secret, they wouldn't test it near the water, they would be safe and no one would die. No one would die. No one would. Everyone would live and Phil wouldn't kill someone again. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be a killer. He loved Oliver too much to let him be in pain, ever again.  
  
Phil missed Oliver so, so so so much. More than anything. Oliver was everything to Phil. Maybe, Phil was everything to Oliver, too. Phil could be. If he doesn’t make another person Oliver loved die. He could.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic- Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539661) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA)




End file.
